


Park

by obesbones



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sneaking Out, Spider-Man Kiss, Teenagers, insecure boys in love, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obesbones/pseuds/obesbones
Summary: "So what brought you out here so late?" Sapnap asked, voice soft. The slight worry he felt for the boy beside of him wrapped it's way around his words, making it known that he knew something was up."Just couldn't sleep," Dream said, any strong emotions he might have felt purposefully unraveled from his voice and tucked neatly away. Sapnap would have believed him if he wasn't Dream's best friend.——Dream can’t sleep, so the logical thing to do is to make Sapnap sneak out of his house in the middle of the night to take a walk with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Park

**Author's Note:**

> I took a melatonin and instead of sleeping I fought the tiredness to write this instead because I’m a dumbass, so I’ll be honest I’m not sure how coherent this is. I guess I’ll find out when I wake up tomorrow after posting it though. 
> 
> Also if you’d like you can follow me on Twitter @ obesbones ! I mention my fics there and if you’d like you can message me to request a fic, or just to say hi! I need more friends in the fandom lol. Anyways, thank you so much for the support on my fics!! It’s greatly appreciated, I love you all <3

A thudding sound cut off Sapnap from singing the next lyrics of the music he was playing softly into the night, quiet so that his parents wouldn't be able to hear. He reached over to grab his phone, pressing pause on the song and listening for the sound to come again. Only a moment later the loud thump sounded once more, and Sapnap jumped as his gaze snapped over to his bedroom window. He watched it for a few seconds, waiting for it to come again. This time he saw the source of the thudding; a small rock was thrown against the glass, making a loud thunk before it fell back to the first floor below him. Sapnap let a relieved laugh leave his lips, quickly rising from his seated position on his bed to wander over to the window. His fingers found the bottom of the window, pushing up and feeling the cold air waft in through his now-open window. 

"Sapnap!" His best friend called out to him from the ground outside. "You're not sleeping are you?" 

"Even if I was, I wouldn't be now with all the noise you were making." Sapnap called back down, voice softer than Dream's was. His parents were right across the hall from his bedroom and he didn't want to wake them. 

"Good. Now get down here," Dream grinned, waving him down. Sapnap was going to ask why but Dream was already jogging over to the front of his house, presumably to wait for him by the front door. 

Sapnap sighed, sliding on some shoes and grabbing a hoodie from out of his closet. He pulled the hoodie over his head, checking himself in the mirror that hung on the back of his bedroom door. The hoodie had mussed his hair. Sapnap frowned as he ran his fingers through it, grabbing his white bandana and tying it back, trying to make himself more presentable before he went down to meet Dream. Deciding it was good enough he slowly peeled open his bedroom door, being as quiet as possible as he closed it behind him before making his way down the stairs. The second his feet hit the floor of his living room Sapnap knew he didn't have to worry about being noisy anymore, throwing open the front door and slipping outside to meet his best friend. 

"Hey," Sapnap greeted, tightening his bandana again. "So, wanna explain why you're here?" 

"I'm bored." Dream shrugged, turning and walking down the sidewalk. Sapnap stood still for a moment, dumbfounded, before jogging over to catch up with his friend. 

"Bored?" Sapnap hissed. "Just bored? Dude, I could get in trouble for being out right now." 

"You don't have to come." Dream said, stopping in his walk to look over at Sapnap. Sapnap stared back, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Dream continued to look unbothered, offering up an innocent-looking smile. 

Fuck him and his stupid, cute smile, Sapnap thought, uncrossing his arms and huffing. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, any feelings of annoyance already gone as Dream started up walking again. He fell into place right beside of him, their pace unhurried. 

"I dunno," Dream shrugged, turning them around a random corner. Sapnap followed obediently. "I'm just kinda, wandering. I'm open to suggestions." 

Sapnap thought for a moment, considering their current direction. He knew the park was pretty close by to his house if you took another corner in the other direction soon, and he figured it would be pretty empty this time of night. "Park?" 

"Sounds good to me," Dream paused in his step, letting Sapnap take a slight lead to direct where they headed next. Sapnap linked their arms with a grin, pulling him along instead. "You're such an idiot," Dream laughed, a grin painting his lips. He didn't pull his arm away. Their footsteps synced up as they walked together towards the park. 

"So what brought you out here so late?" Sapnap asked, voice soft. The slight worry he felt for the boy beside of him wrapped it's way around his words, making it known that he knew something was up. 

"Just couldn't sleep," Dream said, any strong emotions he might have felt purposefully unraveled from his voice and tucked neatly away. Sapnap would have believed him if he wasn't Dream's best friend. Still he didn't press, humming softly in response instead. 

They chatted idly about their nights as they walked, their raucous laughter filling up the night air when something funny was said between them. It wasn't long before they turned the corner and reached the park, stepping onto the yellow sand darkened by the night. The park was very different now than it was during the day. The lack of lighting made the bright playground colors far dimmer, and the tall swing set, slides, and all the other park equipment cast eerie looking shadows over the ground. Despite the dark and eeriness there was a strange feeling of peace that covered the park. There were no children yelling and running, kicking up sand or flying through the air on swings. The sand lay still on the ground and the swings did not sway. It was quiet and calm, an empty place just for these two boys to share. 

Almost immediately as his foot settled on the sand Sapnap released his arm from Dream's, heading straight for the set of monkey bars that stretched across the edge of the park. Dream was close behind him, standing by the side as Sapnap's feet found the rungs of the ladder to the top. He didn't stop to grab onto the bars along the top, but instead climbed his way up to the top where he moved towards the center of the structure. 

"Be careful," Dream muttered as Sapnap situated himself to hang upside down from the bars. Sapnap just laughed. 

"I'm not worried, I know you'll catch me if I fall Dreamy." Sapnap said, face hanging down level to where Dream's reached. His bandana hung down towards the ground and Dream flicked it, causing it to fly upwards and hit Sapnap in the face. 

"Hey!" Sapnap's hands went to block his face, forgetting his handle on the bars. He shouted as he started to slip, grabbing back on tightly at the same time that Dream's hands grabbed his shoulders, standing close and holding him up. 

"Sapnap!" Dream shouted, his grip on his shoulders tight despite Sapnap holding on himself now. "I told you to be careful!" 

"And I said I knew you'd catch me," Sapnap shot back with a grin. "And you did. I knew I could count on you." 

"Oh, shut up," Dream rolled his eyes. "You're such a pain in the ass." Despite this, he had not let go of Sapnap since he started to slip and he showed no signs to now either. "You could've been hurt, dumbass." 

"Chill dude, I'm fine." Sapnap said, letting one hand go a lot more carefully so he could touch his finger to Dream's nose. "Don't be so worried. Take a breath, okay? I'm sorry I scared you." 

Dream wrinkled his nose at the touch before letting out a soft sigh. He let himself listen to Sapnap's advice, trying to cool down more. Sapnap was safe, and that was all that really mattered. 

"Alright, okay. I'm calm." Dream muttered, slowly lowering his hands from Sapnap's arms. 

"No wait, come back," Sapnap whined, pouting. "It's cold, your hands are like a tiny fuckin' heater man." 

Dream laughed at that, flicking Sapnap in the nose lightly. "No, you can freeze." 

Sapnap pouted even more, puffing his lip out and sighing loudly. "You're so mean to me. You hate me. I can't believe it." 

"Oh, come on now," Dream rolled his eyes, returning his hands to Sapnap's shoulders. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms briefly before squeezing his arm affectionately. "Alright, are you happy now?" 

Sapnap froze a little, realizing just how close Dream was now. His breath was warm against Sapnap's cheek, yet it still sent goosebumps down his arms. He tried to flip back into teasing now, hoping Dream didn't notice the reddening of his cheeks. 

"Nope. I'm still upset," he spoke dramatically, frowning deeply. His frown kept quirking upwards though, barely managing to keep from sharing a grin. 

"Oh no," Dream said, voice devoid of any worry at all. "Whatever could I do to make it up to you, my dear Sapnap?" 

Sapnap hummed, pretend-thinking for a moment before an actual idea struck him. He was sure his next joke would have Dream laughing as he stepped away from him, giving him the space he needed to stop thinking about leaning forward and kissing his best friend. He grinned brightly as his eyes fluttered closed. 

"Give me a Spider-Man kiss. I'm already upside down," he said, puckering his lips out obnoxiously. However, instead of Dream hurrying away laughing his friend seemed to have frozen in place, hands still holding tight to his arms that held onto the bars. Sapnap was about to open his eyes to see what Dream was doing, worried he had slipped up. He must have been too serious looking or something and Dream must know now, he must be thinking of how to turn him down and Sapnap needed to try and convince him it was all a joke or else he was going to have to face a real rejection and- 

One of Dream's hands quickly let go of his arm, instead supporting the back of Sapnap's head, tilting his face up better before something was pressing against his lips. Sapnap's eyes fell open to find Dream's directly in front of him, his chin the only thing in sight as his lips were pressed against Sapnap's. 

Dream was actually kissing him. 

Sapnap let his eyes flutter closed, finally returning the kiss as he realized that it was really happening. The angle was weird and awkward, upside down kisses weren't actually that romantic or fun, but it was Dream who was kissing him and so that didn't matter, nothing else really mattered except for them. 

Dream pulled away a little too soon for Sapnap's liking, one hand letting go of the bars to reach for him, clutching at his green hoodie and trying to pull him back in. Dream laughed softly as he held up his hand that had just been tangled in Sapnap's hair, stopping him from pulling him back into another kiss. "Wait, hold on, Sap." 

Sapnap swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly feeling a little dry. Had Dream meant that? Did he really want to do that, or was it just a joke? A one time thing? He wasn't sure, and he was starting to feel a little lightheaded from this emotional whiplash. Or maybe it was from being upside down for the last few minutes. Sapnap scrambled to be upright, sitting himself on the bars right side up now. He towered high over Dream and for now that brought him comfort. If he were at his usual height right now he knew he would be feeling small and helpless. 

"Um. You kissed me." Sapnap mumbled after finally situating himself, looking down at Dream in bewilderment. 

"You did ask me to." Dream shrugged, but his glance towards the sand below gave away that he was just as nervous as Sapnap. Sapnap hoped that meant something good. 

"I, uh. I didn't think you'd..." 

"Actually do it?" Dream asked, looking back up at Sapnap. Sapnap nodded slowly. "I'm... sorry, if it wasn't welcomed. Probably should've... asked." 

"I," Sapnap started, cutting himself off. What he said next could ruin everything. He drew in a deep breath, looking at his knuckles that had turned white with their grip on the bars. He slowly loosened his grip, letting go in a physical and metaphorical sense as he continued. "I didn't mind it." 

"I figured you were probably into it when you tried to pull me back for another," Dream laughed quietly, and Sapnap's cheeks burned. 

"Hah," Sapnap laughed half-heartedly, still feeling nervous. Dream met his eyes with a gaze that burned straight into him, recognizing the awkwardness with a soft smile. 

"Why don't you come down here?" Dream offered, holding up a hand for Sapnap to take. "Come sit with me on the swings. We can talk about it." 

Sapnap hesitantly reached out for Dream's hand, setting his hand ever so gently atop of his. Dream's hand wrapped itself gently around Sapnap's, squeezing softly in reassurance before he helped him down off of the monkey bars. He didn't let go even when Sapnap was on steady ground, keeping his hand held in a soft embrace as they wandered over to sit on the swings. It was only when they sat down that he let go, both hands holding each side of the swing and beginning to sway gently back and forth. Sapnap followed his lead, swaying softly with the nighttime breeze as he stared out into the space in front of him. He waited for Dream to say something, not wanting to ruin everything. 

"Did it mean something to you?" Dream asked quietly, and Sapnap felt his gaze burning into him. He didn't look back at Dream, swallowing down his nerves. 

"That... depends. Did it mean something to you?" He fired back, not wanting to be the first to admit to anything. If it didn't mean anything to Dream then he could deny his feelings for the sake of their friendship. He would. 

"It did." Dream admitted quietly. Those two simple words that slipped out from Dream's lips seemed to expand into the night air, the letters growing arms that wrapped around Sapnap in a comforting hold. His breath came from his lips in a relieved sigh, slouching forward in his swing. 

"Thank god." He muttered, finally looking Dream's way. Dream looked back at him with soft features as Sapnap's smile grew wide. "'Cause it meant a lot to me." 

Dream's own lips copied Sapnap's in a grin, stopping in his swaying and reaching his hand over to grab Sapnap's again, holding it tight in his grip. He pulled it close to his lips, kissing the back of his hand and then holding it to his chest like a treasured gift. "I like you a lot, Sap. Have for a while." 

"Me too," Sapnap admitted, his smile beginning to hurt from how it tugged at his cheeks. "Does this mean we can kiss again? I was so glad you kissed me, but upside down kisses are not it. I think I need a proper one to be satisfied here." 

Dream rolled his eyes, huffing amusedly as he tugs on Sapnap's arm. "Get over here," he muttered, Sapnap rising from his swing and going to sit himself precariously on Dream's lap, wasting no time in connecting their lips together in another, much longer kiss. Dream's free arm found its way around Sapnap's waist, holding him close in his lap, while Sapnap found his hands tangled in Dream's blonde locks of hair, kissing him hard. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless, leaning their foreheads against each other with soft grins across each of their puffy, well-kissed lips. 

"Thanks for agreeing to walk with me," Dream muttered as he pecked Sapnap's lips shortly. 

Sapnap snorted, grinning as he replied against Dream's lips. "If this is what a walk with you gets me then don't worry, I'll take a walk with you any day."


End file.
